A Part Of Us
by SH23
Summary: 'Suddenly, his body was nothing but a vessel of emotions. He was happy. He was overwhelmed. He was terrified. There was so much that he wanted to be for this child and so much that he was afraid he couldn't be.' Sasuke discovers that Sakura is pregnant before she does. Breaking the news can be complicated. Post 699, pre 700. Post-marriage SasuSaku.
1. Realization

**A/N: **Hello! It's been a while since I posted something here. Sorry, I've been busy. ^^; But to make up for it, I present to you post-marriage SasuSaku and a pregnant Sakura all in one.  
Also, thank you so much for the all the love you gave my previous stories! :D This can be read as a continuation of those or as a separate story all together, no problem either way.

**Important** things to remember here:  
1) This story alternates between Sakura's POV (point of view) and Sasuke's POV.  
2) This chapter begins with Sasuke's POV.  
3) .-.-. marks the end of one POV and the beginning of another.  
4) Thoughts, flashbacks and dreams are in italics.  
5) Words that are emphasized are also in italics.

Enjoy!

* * *

_It was dark._

'_Where am I?'_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

'_What was that?'_

_A heartbeat. He could hear a heartbeat. And it wasn't his own._

'_What is this feeling? That…'_

_Chakra. He could sense it. It was new but oddly familiar._

'_Who's there?'_

He woke up, panting. His eyes were stained crimson and lavender, and fixed on the woman lying before him.

He scanned her, his stare penetrating. He froze.

_Th-thump. Th-thump._ This time, it _was _his heart that was pounding deafeningly. Slowly, he blinked and extended a hand towards her abdomen. He paused. He couldn't do it. Couldn't touch her. He shot out of bed and quickly put on a shirt. Then, soundlessly left the room.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He looked in the mirror on the wall facing him.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, was going to be a father.

He had thought he had merely dreamed the presence of a fresh chakra. But upon waking up, he had actually _seen_ it. Right there, in the mid of Sakura's body, he had seen the newly budding flame that he was certain did not belong to his wife. No, he knew Sakura's chakra flow too well. It had been engraved into his mind… and his heart long ago. This chakra was different. It may have been faint but he was sure that it could only, _only_ belong to… _their_ child. It was beautiful. He had never been more thankful for his eyes than at that very moment.

Suddenly, his body was nothing but a vessel of emotions. He was happy. He was overwhelmed. He was _terrified_. There was so much that he wanted to _be_ for this child and so much that he was afraid he _couldn't_ be. There was so much he wanted to teach and so much he wanted to _learn_. He didn't think he was ready but at the same time, he wanted to hold the baby as soon as he could.

He studied his reflection again and the smiling face stared back at him.

His mind shifted to his wife. Sakura. Did she know?

Sasuke shook his head as he dismissed the notion as unlikely. She would've told him, if she did.

'Sakura,' he sighed.

She would make a great mother. He was almost sure she would be their child's favorite. But he would try. He would try to be a good parent too.

'Sasuke-kun?'

Sasuke spun around to find a half-awake Sakura standing at the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily. He gazed at her. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything but for some reason, he found himself paralyzed.

'Are you okay?' Sakura continued. 'Why did you wake up so early?'

Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to speak. But if there was one person who could handle him at his quietest, it was Sakura.

She sighed.

'Come on,' she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into their bedroom. 'Let's go back to sleep. We both have a busy day ahead of us.'

She forced him to lie down and then, did the same, falling asleep almost immediately after. But he lay awake.

The thought had struck him as soon as he had turned to face her earlier and had been in his mind ever since. What if _Sakura_ wasn't ready to have a baby? What if she didn't want one right now? She had a pretty busy routine and it would be difficult to fit a baby in. He was busy these days too and she knew that. Would she feel unable to rely on him if he told her? Perhaps she did know and didn't tell him because she thought him unfit to be a father already, that he was too unexpressive to be a father, that a man of his past couldn't possibly raise a child. But then again, Sakura had always believed in him. And his Sakura would never keep anything from him.

'_Damn it.'_

His own fears were getting the better of him.

He didn't sleep. Once the Sun had risen high enough, he walked out of the house, his destination resolute.

.-.-.

Sakura woke up to the smell of roses. She opened her eyes and found said flowers on the bedside table. She blinked, before breaking into a grin.

She turned to her left and found the culprit observing her innocently.

'Thank you,' she beamed.

Sasuke smiled back.

'Hungry?' he questioned.

Normally, Sakura would've automatically answered in the affirmative but today, her stomach just didn't seem to agree.

'Actually, Sasuke-kun,' she began, scrunching up her face. 'I think I'll skip breakfast. I feel really nauseous.'

She saw his brows furrow in concern.

She chuckled.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine,' she said. 'I'm going to head to the bathroom.'

Sasuke nodded and she stood up. When she was almost halfway there, she felt her insides contract and a warm, viscous fluid rise up her throat and she sped up, trying to contain the vomit till she reached the sink. The sight of what came out seemed less sickening to her than the rotten, bitter taste that was left in her mouth. She let the water run and cleaned herself up. She looked back and as expected, Sasuke was at the door.

'I'm okay, Sasuke-kun,' she smiled. 'I probably ate something bad yesterday.'

But her pulse was quickening steadily as another possibility kept ringing in her head.

She was already a few days late but she had dismissed it a consequence of stress. The sudden throwing up, however, was making her reconsider the possibility.

The possibility that she, Uchiha Sakura, was going to be a mother.

Her heart fluttered at the thought. She snuck another look at Sasuke, blushing. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, frown intact. She couldn't tell him before she was absolutely sure. Besides, she had always been scared as to how he would react when the time came. Did he even want a child? They had never really talked about it. Had his own troubled childhood affected his views about the matter? She didn't want to upset him. She just hoped he would believe in her ability to take care of the child, if it really was on its way.

Oh, how Sakura had dreamed about what it would be like to have a baby. He or she would be a part of her and a part of Sasuke as well, a life they created together. A soul that would depend on them, a soul that she would love and cherish unconditionally.

'Sakura?'

She snapped back to reality. 'Oh, hm?'

'I said, don't go to the hospital today,' replied Sasuke. 'I'll stay home with you too.'

'Oh no, Sasuke-kun, there's no need for that!' assured Sakura. 'I'm fine, really! It's essential that you attend the meeting with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto and I really have to go to the hospital as well.'

Sasuke cleared his throat. 'You… you should get yourself checked too while you're there. And… um… le-let me know.'

Sakura blinked. Sasuke seemed awfully nervous and that didn't happen very often.

'Well, you get changed,' he started again. 'I'll wait downstairs. Call me if you need me.'

'Uh... okay,' Sakura nodded.

.-.-.

Sakura had thrown up… and blamed it on rotten food. Had she really not realized that she was pregnant? Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated. He felt like he was cheating her by keeping the knowledge to himself. But was it his fault that the words refused to leave his mouth? He had tried telling her again on their way to the hospital but in vain. He thought the fact that he had insisted on carrying her the whole way alone should've made it obvious enough but apparently, it didn't. Since when had it become a man's job to tell his wife that she was pregnant? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Curse these Uchiha genes.

'Sasuke?'

Sasuke looked at the man sitting across the table, a man who had served many different roles in his life; teacher, father, friend, pain in the neck. Hatake Kakashi.

'What?' questioned Sasuke.

'You're not paying attention,' stated Kakashi. 'You didn't hear a word.'

'I did,' Sasuke defended.

'Really?' Kakashi drawled. 'Repeat it.'

Sasuke frowned.

'What's going on, teme?' came another voice from his left. 'Didn't Sakura-chan let you sleep last night?' Naruto sniggered.

'Shut up,' Sasuke glared at him.

Kakashi sighed. 'Sasuke, is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself.'

'Everything's fine,' mumbled Sasuke.

'Okay then,' replied Kakashi. 'As I was saying…'

Sasuke tried to predict how Naruto and Kakashi would react if he were to tell them the big news.

'Iwagakure has proposed new terms for one of the treaties between our villages.'

But would it be okay if he told them before he told Sakura? It wouldn't upset her, right?

'You will find copies laid out in front of you.'

Perhaps they would be able to provide some useful insight.

'If you could turn to the second page…'

'Sakura is pregnant.'

Both Kakashi and Naruto froze, before turning to look at him. Sasuke exhaled.

'Oh my God,' Naruto chuckled. 'OH MY GOD! TEME! SA-SAKURA-CHAN! I'M… I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!'

'Oye!' hissed Sasuke, grabbing his collar. 'Don't announce it to the world.'

'Sasuke, I…,' began Kakashi. 'I don't know what to say. Congratulations! I'm just… I'm just so glad… so glad to see you did end up reading the book I left in your-'

'No! I burned all of that, old man,' spat out Sasuke.

'I'm joking, I'm joking,' Kakashi smiled. 'I'm really happy for you. Both of you. First Naruto and now, you two. Ah, I really have gotten old.'

'HEY! THIS IS GREAT!' Naruto gasped, tears in his eyes. 'Our kids… our kids are going to be best friends. Oh my God.'

'NO!' Sasuke countered at once.

He felt like an idiot for forgetting that the dobe had announced his wife's pregnancy just a few months ago but there was no way in hell he would let that idiot's kid influence his precious baby.

'Sakura-chan! I need to see Sakura-chan right now!' shrieked Naruto, rushing towards the door.

'You can't,' replied Sasuke, pulling him back to his seat. 'She doesn't know.'

'What?' Naruto blinked. 'How can she… then how do you…?'

'You saw the chakra, didn't you?' spoke up Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded.

'You should tell her,' he added. 'She, more than anyone, deserves to know.'

'Hn,' grumbled Sasuke, lowering his head.

'Why?! Why haven't you told her?!' demanded Naruto.

'I… I don't know,' Sasuke lied.

'Sakura will want this baby, Sasuke,' assured Kakashi.

He always did have a way of seeing right through him.

'This child… this child will be lucky,' he continued. 'To have a mother like Sakura… and to have a father like you. '

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you liked it! This fic will probably be a two-shot but I might continue it further. _Might_.  
Things to look forward to in the next chapter: Sasuke interacting with Mebuki and Kizashi i.e. his parents in law. :3 I might leave a preview on my profile if I'm running late with it so, you know where to look.  
Leave me some feedback, it motivates me to write quicker lol. ^^  
Oh and lastly, a belated happy birthday to our Sakura! :D


	2. Resolution

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you for all your feedback. :) I'm back with the second half of this two-shot. I hope you like it.

**Important:**  
1) This chapter begins with Sakura's POV.  
2) All the other rules from the last chapter apply.

* * *

Sakura strode through the halls of the Konoha hospital, just having completed her daily rounds at the children's mental healthcare clinic. This was undoubtedly her favorite part of her job. Nothing could match up to the sight of all those children smiling and _healing_.

_Children_. She wondered if now was the right time to take a certain test.

'Sakura-chan!'

'Oh?'

Sakura looked up to find a familiar dark haired, pale eyed woman running up to her.

'Ah, Hinata! Be careful, don't run around like that!' Sakura called out.

Hinata, too, had recently announced her pregnancy and Sakura really didn't want her getting into any accidents.

'Congratulations, Sakura-chan!' squealed Hinata, hugging her as she did.

'H-huh?' Sakura questioned.

'For the baby!' Hinata beamed, pulling back.

'How… who… who told you?' Sakura blinked. 'I'm… I'm not sure myself yet.'

'What? You don't know?' Hinata gasped. 'I just… when I saw you from afar, you were shining even brighter than usual, I couldn't help but think… so I activated Byakugan and I saw it, I saw the baby's chakra!'

Sakura's mouth hung open. She could feel the water building up in her eyes.

'So… I'm really… I'm…,' her voice cracked.

Hinata nodded, also becoming visibly teary-eyed. 'You're pregnant, Sakura-chan.'

'Hinata,' Sakura whispered, letting her tears fall. 'I'm so happy, I… we… Sasuke-kun and I are going to have a baby!'

'Yes!' Hinata giggled.

Sakura chuckled back. 'I was just thinking about taking the test but I guess there's really no need now, this… just... thank you!' she said.

'You're going to make a great mother, Sakura-chan,' replied Hinata.

Sakura wiped her face with the back of her hand, breaking into another chuckle. 'What about you, Hinata? Here for a check-up?'

Hinata nodded.

'I'll walk you there,' Sakura said.

Once she had dropped Hinata off at the gynaecology department, she began attending to her patients. Many commented on how there was a certain 'glow' to her that day.

When Sasuke came to pick her up, she wondered if he would notice too. But if he did, he didn't say it.

As the two walked together, Sakura considered just coming right out and saying it herself but before she could, Sasuke spoke up.

'Sakura,' he said. 'After dropping you home, I have to go out for a bit.'

'Oh, really?' Sakura responded. 'Where?'

Sasuke remained silent, his eyes meeting hers briefly. And she understood.

Whenever Sasuke chose to keep quiet about his destination, it was always only one place; the cemetery. In what was, to Sakura, an almost childlike innocence, he didn't like saying it out loud. Sometimes, he would take her with him but at other times, he would prefer going alone. This seemed like the latter kind of day.

'Okay, so then, is it possible that you drop me at Otou-san and Okaa-san's place instead and take me home on your way back?' she asked.

'Of course,' Sasuke nodded.

Soon enough, they were outside her parents' house and Sakura turned to walk inside. Sasuke held on to her wrist.

Sakura looked back. 'You won't come in?' she said.

'If I do right now, Okaa-san will never let me leave. I'll meet them when I come to pick you up.'

Sakura chuckled. 'Okay.'

'I'll be back in about an hour,' Sasuke promised. 'Take care.'

He pressed his lips against her forehead.

'You too, Sasuke-kun,' she smiled.

.-.-.

Sasuke was grateful for Sakura. He was grateful that she let him be when he needed to do something alone and he was grateful that she was there whenever he needed her to be with him. Words weren't always necessary. She could read his eyes, his touch. She understood him.

It had been a while since he had last visited his family and today, he had a special reason too.

His steps became shorter as he entered the place his parents and brother lay in.

'I'm back,' he said, nearing their graves. 'I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while.'

He rubbed the back of his head.

'Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san, I have something important to tell all of you.'

Of course, his words were met with only silence but he was used to that.

'I'm... I'm going to be a father,' he said, unable contain his smile. 'Sakura, she's pregnant.'

Sasuke imagined the tears of joy in his mother's eyes, his father's proud smile and Itachi's teasing but warm remarks.

He thought back to his own childhood. A small boy training tirelessly to earn his father's praise, confiding all his thoughts to his mother in the comfort of her arms, happy and untainted, riding cheerfully on his brother's back. It hadn't been perfect, but he had been happy. He hoped that his child would be happier. And that unlike his own, his baby's happiness would never sway.

'Please watch over this child,' Sasuke continued. 'And lend me strength so that I can protect... my family. And give me your support so that today... so that today, I can tell Sakura.'

.-.-.

Sakura took out some plates from the familiar cabinets of her parents' kitchen as her mother, Mebuki, prepared some meat nearby. Kizashi, her father, sat by the table, idly chatting with the two of them. When he paused after cracking one of his infamous jokes, Sakura took the opportunity.

'Ah… Okaa-san, Otou-san, there's something that the two of you should know.'

Both her parents turned to face her, curiosity visible on their faces.

'Is everything alright?' said Mebuki.

'Oh yes, of course it is, it's just that…,' Sakura giggled. 'You're going to become grandparents soon.'

Mebuki gasped. Kizashi stood up.

'I know it's a little sudden…,' began Sakura, blushing. 'But I'm really happy and-'

Before she could finish, her parents had encased her in a bone-crushing embrace and she laughed, trying her best to return it.

'My Sakura is so grown up!' Mebuki cried.

'Our little girl is about to have a little girl of her own,' Kizashi added.

'Well, it could also be a boy, Kizashi,' countered Mebuki.

'Yes, but I want it to be a girl!' replied Kizashi.

'But we already have a daughter, I want a grandson now,' argued Mebuki.

'Hey, hey,' interrupted Sakura. 'You're still squishing me over here.'

They released her. And then, as if on cue, they heard a sudden knock.

'Ah, I'll get it,' spoke up Kizashi, heading towards the door.

It took a few seconds before the realization hit Sakura. She gasped. 'Sasuke-kun.'

And she ran. Her father had just opened the door to reveal her tall, strikingly handsome husband when Sakura hastily pushed it to a close again.

'Sakura,' Kizashi blinked. 'What do you think you're doing? That was your husband.' His eyes widened. 'You two aren't in a fight, are you? Did that idiot hurt you?'

'No, no, it's not like that!' Sakura yelled out frantically.

Her mother had also entered the scene at this point.

'Sasuke-kun doesn't know yet,' Sakura whispered.

'What?' Mebuki questioned. 'Why?'

'Just don't say anything,' Sakura pleaded. 'I want to tell him myself.'

There was a moment of hesitation, but her parents finally nodded in agreement.

Sakura exhaled, then opened the door. Sasuke stared at her, his expression slightly puzzled.

'Why did you do that?' he asked bluntly.

'I… um… Otou-san was… you see…,' Sakura just couldn't muster up an excuse.

His stare intensified. Oh, he wasn't pleased. He would definitely make her… compensate… later… at night. She coughed, trying to blow the thought out of her head and the crimson off her face. He didn't miss this. He smirked.

'Indeed, you know me better than anyone, Sakura,' he muttered playfully as he walked past her, entering the house. 'Good evening,' he continued, addressing Sakura's parents, his tone exceptionally different from the one he had used with Sakura.

'Ah, Sasuke,' said Mebuki. 'I was just asking Sakura if you were coming.'

'Doing well?' started Kizashi, patting Sasuke on the back.

Sasuke nodded. 'Yes, Otou-san. How are you?'

'Good, good.' Kizashi chortled. 'Come on, let's head to the kitchen, we were just setting up for dinner.'

'That's right,' added Mebuki. 'I'm not letting you leave till you finish everything, Sasuke.'

Sasuke sighed. 'Okaa-san, you always make me eat too much.'

'Eh, it's good for you!' Mebuki insisted.

Sakura smiled fondly at the sight of them. This was her world. Her family. She drew a hand to her stomach.

'You too, baby,' she murmured.

'Sakura?'

She saw Sasuke look back and call out to her.

'Yes, I'm coming, Sasuke-kun,' she smiled.

.-.-.

Sasuke thought dinner with Sakura's parents was always… interesting. Sakura's mother would pamper him endlessly and her father would alternate between praising him and threatening him quicker than he could swallow his food. It seemed both strange and not so strange to him that he felt at home there.

They left late and Sasuke silently praised the wind for it was on windy nights like these that Sakura would huddle up in his arms and stay like that throughout their walk. He had never said it out loud but sometimes he missed how Sakura used to cling onto him when they were younger.

_When they were younger_. Sasuke was beginning to think about who their child would take after more, both in terms of looks and personality. He knew that most Uchiha genes were pretty dominant, he didn't remember ever seeing an Uchiha without the signature dark hair and eyes. But he prayed that, if nothing else, their child would at least inherit Sakura's forehead. He inwardly chuckled, before placing another kiss there.

She looked up, smiling. That also marked the end of their walk.

'We're home,' Sakura crooned, before letting out a yawn.

'Sleepy?' Sasuke questioned as they unlocked the door and walked in.

'Mmm tired, I suppose,' Sakura replied.

'Off to bed then,' Sasuke pronounced. 'I'll be right there.'

Sakura nodded and started towards their bedroom and Sasuke began his nocturnal round of the house. Ever since their marriage, Sasuke and Sakura had fallen into a routine of Sasuke checking the gas, the locks and turning all the lights off at night, while Sakura would open all the curtains, get the newspaper and the mail and the milk in the morning. All other chores were shared.

When Sasuke entered their room, Sakura had already changed into her nightwear and was in bed, eyes closed. Sasuke discarded his shirt and crawled in to lie down beside her. It was time. He knew he had to do it now. Regardless, he merely stared at her back for a few minutes. Then, spoke up.

'Sakura. Are you awake?'

He knew she was. But it was a good way to begin.

She turned around to face him.

'I have to tell you something,' she started.

It caught him off guard.

'I… I do too,' he still said.

She seemed just as surprised.

'I'm…'

'Pregnant.'

'You… you knew?' Sakura exhaled.

'You knew,' Sasuke stated.

'I found out this morning,' she said. 'But… how did you… did you…?'

Sasuke nodded. 'I saw the chakra.'

'Hinata did too.'

'Sakura,' Sasuke began again, more seriously this time, and he could see the creases form on her forehead. 'I'll try to be a good father. You can… you can count on me.'

Her lips parted and a small breath escaped. 'Sasuke-kun…'

'And of course, you'll be the best mother. But I'll try too, Sakura, so don't… don't be scared. I'm here,' he assured. 'I really want this baby.'

'I do too, Sasuke-kun.'

'And I'll protect both of you at all costs. I'll do my best,' he added fervently.

She extended her hand and positioned it on his cheek.

_Damn_. She had sensed his tension.

'I know, Sasuke-kun,' she said with a soft chuckle. 'I know. We'll both do our best.'

He placed his hand on hers. 'Are you happy?'

'Of course! Of course, I'm happy,' she laughed. 'I already love this baby so much. I… you hear that?' she giggled, rubbing her belly. 'I love you, baby.'

'Papa loves you more,' Sasuke spoke up at once, moving closer to rest his own hand on her stomach.

And he felt it. The chakra responded to his touch. His vision blurred and he struggled to keep his tears from falling. 'I love you,' he said again.

He looked up to meet Sakura's astonished but blissful gaze.

'Both of you,' he whispered.

'Sa… Sasuke-kun,' she said, her eyes just as welled up as his. 'I love you too.'

She pulled him close, stroking his hair and he buried his face in her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. He didn't think there had ever been a time when he had felt more comforted, more content.

'_My family.'_

He, Uchiha Sasuke, was finally complete.

* * *

**A/N:** That's a wrap. Fin. Review, favorite, show some love? :3 Haha anyway, now that I'm done with this, I'll be working on two other fics, the information for which I have put up on my profile page. Be sure to check it out. Thanks for reading!

Edit: I may add an epilogue (with Sarada) to this, if I get more requests, otherwise I'll just post a short sequel. I'm listing this as complete for now though. :)


End file.
